Daughter? This Should Be Interesting…
by darkangeloflove15
Summary: Dani's back and things are gonna get interesting... T b/c im paranoid. Please remember to read and review! No flames but i will accept constructive criticism. I DONT OWN DP! After PP! Don't forget about my polls!
1. Dani

**AN: I Don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Daughter? This Should Be Interesting…**

Danny's POV

I had so many different thoughts running through my head right now that I was making my head spin. After the disastroid, I had revealed my secret. Everything was going great so far and I was hoping that it would stay that way.

It was about a week after the incident and school was supposed to start back in the morning. To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

My parents had been very confused, but they loved me and accepted me nonetheless. They had been asking questions non-stop and I have answered most of them. The one's I haven't answered are about Danielle.

Speaking of Danielle, she showed up at the Nasty Burger yesterday and I was going to tell my parents about it last night, but Dani asked if we could wait until the morning and I agreed.

Dani and I are currently sitting on the couch in the living room and we are about to tell my parents and Jazz everything. We are waiting on Sam, now my girlfriend, and Tucker to get here so they can hear the full story.

The sound of a knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and I got up to go let Sam and Tucker in.

They came in and sat on the couch while I went upstairs to go get Dani. She has been reading all of my comics about space all morning. She had come down to get something to eat while my parents were still asleep.

I walked back out of the guest room with Dani behind me. When we got back downstairs, everyone was waiting for us.

When they heard us, they looked up at us and smiled.

"Morning" I said.

"Danny, who is the girl you have with you?" mom asked.

"This is Danielle." I turned to Dani and said "You only have to tell them what you want them to know. Ok?"

Dani smiled at me and took a deep breath. She looked at everyone else that was in the room. "Hi, everyone. I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an i. I am your son's clone and I was created by Vlad because he wanted to have Danny as his son and he made me in the process. As for why I am female? Well I have a theory, I know I got part of my DNA from Danny and the other half had to have come from a female making me female. Vlad did some genetic stuff **(AN: She knows what Vlad did I just don' want to go into details)** and if I had to guess I would say that the female DNA came from Sam."

My mom spoke first after Dani took a breath. "So that would make you his daughter?"

Dani nodded. "I guess so…."

I smiled at her and glanced at Sam to see how she was taking all this. I frowned when I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled at me and shook her head. "Nothing Danny. I'm happy, not upset. I'm glad to be Dini's mom."

I grinned at her and hugged her closer to me. I kissed her check and pulled away from her.

When we looked back at everyone, Mom Dad Jazz and Tucker were all staring at Dani, but Dani was staring at Sam and I with her own tear filled eyes.

Suddenly, she ran over and hugged us both. I smiled down at my daughter and I saw Sam lean closer to Dani and kiss the top of her head.

I grinned and looked at my best friend and my family and saw that they were all smiling.

I sighed when I remembered why we were all here, and I turned toward Dani. She looked up at me, nodded and then transformed in her alter ego.

My parents gasped in surprice and Jazz smiled at her.

Dani sighed and started to explain at where she had left off. "Ok, when Vlad cloned me, my ghost half became unstable and Danny saved me with the help of Valerie." She turned to me. "Where is Val anyway?"

"She will be here in a little bit"

Dani nodded. "Ok so once I was saved I went out on my own to explore the world. I came back to hlp with the disastroid and I stayed in the Ghost Zone for the past week and last night I came here and Danny said I could stay and I asked if e could explain everything to you guys later and now we are up to the present."

My mom looked at Dani and hugged her tight. "You poor girl! I hate you had to go through all that!"

I smiled and walked over to the couch where my mom was sitting and put a hand on moms shoulder. She looked at me and smiled.

Dani was ecstatic about everyone accepting her, but I frowned when I heard her stomach growl and she blushed.

I sighed while getting up and walked in the kitchen with Dani right behind me.

'Well, this went better than I expected.' I thought.

After Dani had her food, Sam Tucker and I went upstairs to my room, but on our way up there, m mom said "Danny, don't forget about school tomorrow. Tucker and Sam can spend the night as long as their parents say it's ok. Don't stay up to late ok?"

I sighed and turned toward my mom and said "Ok.. Goodnight see you in the morning."

'Man, tomorrow I going to be a long day.'


	2. School? Part 1

**Daughter? This Should Be Interesting… **

**AN: I don't own DP!**

**Chapter 2: School**

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I groaned and slowly rolled out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black button-up shirt.

I also walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a diamond stud earning and put it in my ear**. (AN: Which ear is the correct ear for a guy to wear an earring?)**

Ok, let me explain. Sam Tucker and I we playing truth or dare about a month ago and Tucker dared me to get my ear pierced and I will not turn down a dare so I now have my ear pierced. As for the clothes, I just felt like wearing something different for once. Oh and in case you are wondering why I didn't have to wait six weeks to take out the earring, it healed faster because of my ghost powers. It healed in a week which made it a lot easier to hide.

And as for why I am wearing it now? Well I like it and I asked my parents if I could got my ear pierced and they argued with me at first, but they agreed to let me do it. That was about two weeks ago that I asked.

I smiled to myself and turned to walk out the door when I remembered something. I had a present for Danielle. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a small box.

After I had gotten ready, and had Danielle's gift, I headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, with the box behind my back and invisible, and smiled at Dani. She looked up from her comic and smiled at me.

She was wearing a pair of Sam's old sweatpants and one of my shirts. She looked so cute.

I walked over to where she was sitting and pulled the box out from behind my back also making it visible. "Dani, close your eyes I have something for you."

She obeyed and I placed the box in her hand. She opened her eyes and shook the box and rolled my eyes.

"Open it" I said. She did what I said and when she saw what was in the box, she jumped out of the chair and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

I laughed and said "So you like it then?" She nodded and asked me to put the necklace around her neck. I did as she asked and she admired it some more after I was done with the clasp.

It was on a sterling silver chain and the charm also had a sterling silver case, It was made of ghost ice and it had Danielle engraved in the ice. It was also a locket and a protective ambulant. There was a picture of our whole family, including Dani. As for the protection, it has some of my ectoplasm infused in it. It acts as a backup if her powers ever stop working. The pendent was shaped like our DP symbol.

She walked back to her seat and sat back down.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head no so I walked over to the fridge and started looking for something for us to eat.

"Is cereal ok with you?" I asked Dani.

Dani nodded and said "Do you have Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

I smiled and pulled out a box of said cereal and some milk. I made us both a bowl and sat down next to her to have breakfast.

As soon as I sat down, I saw Sam walking into to kitchen ready for school. Everyone else was behind her and they all came into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Mom smiled when she saw that Dani was wearing my shirt, but frowned when she saw my outfit. "Danny, what's with the change in attire?"

She wasn't mad, simply curious. I turned to her and said "I just wanted to wear something different for once." She nodded and then she saw the stud in my ear. "I thought you were getting that this weekend?" I sighed and said "I got it done last week. I only had to keep it in for a week because of my fast healing."

Oh was all she said in response.

"Danny, we need to go pick up tucker and head to school or we are going to be late."

I smiled at her and said goodbye to everyone. I gave Dani a quick kiss on the cheek and Sam did the same.

I walked over to my mom and smiled at her. She was nervous about school staring back so soon, and she didn't think that I was ready to go back. I wasn't so sure myself, but I had to go.

We walked out the door and I flew with Sam in my arms to Tucker's house.

When we got there, I knocked on the door and changed back to my human form.

Tucker's mom answered the door and smiled at us. "Hi Mrs. Foley. Is Tuck ready to go?" She smiled warmly at us and hollered for Tucker to come down and that we were her to walk with him to school.

Tucker came down the stairs and grinned when he saw us. Tucker was happy to go back to school, but only because he made bets about us getting together. We had yelled at him and then we all laughed about it.

Tuck had actually made a decent profit and he said he would split it three ways. We agreed and Sam said she would give her part to Dani because she didn't need the money. We had decided to start giving Dani an allowance if she did her chores and if she was good by the end of the week she would get to keep it.

We were going to put money in a jar every time she did something good and take money out if she did something bad.

We made it to school and to Mr. Lancer's class just as the late bell rang. Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class turned to stare at us. I sighed and walked to my seat with Sam and Tucker behind me.

Mr. Lancer talked about Hamlet and how he was not really mad in the play but only pretending to be mad.

At the end of class, Mr. Lancer said that he was going to be a judge at the talent she next week and that he would give extra credit to anyone who participated. If they tried out and didn't get in, then he would have another option for them, but they had to try out first.

Mr. Lancer passed around a sign-up sheet. I looked at Sam and she nodded then I looked at Tucker who nodded as well. We all signed up for the talent show and after class we told Mr. Lancer that we would be performing together, but we did not have a name for our band or the songs we were going to sing. We had to audition with one song and perform with another then have another one for if we won.

I smiled. Well this was going to be fun.

**AN: Ok. I need suggestions for a band name and I will put up a poll for the songs that they will sing. Bye! Don't forget to review! I will give you credit if I use the name you suggested. Oh And I don't own Hamlet.**


	3. School Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom, Run It! By Christ Brown, Supersonic by Family Force Five, or Missing by Evanescence **

**Daughter? This Should Be Interesting…**

**Chapter 3: School? Part 2**

Danny's POV

After we left Lancer's class, which was surprisingly uneventful, we headed to our other classes.

When I got to my next class everyone was staring at me.

I sighed. I figured that this would happen. Oh well, I laid my bed so I had to lay in it.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I had Mrs. Johnson for history. I wasn't a big fan of history, but Mrs. Johnson made it fun and interesting.

She smiled at me as I came in. "Class, would you please stop paying so much attention to Mr. Fenton and start on the assignment on the board?" She smiled as the class go to work. I was getting out my notebook so that I could work on the assignment when Mrs. J. called on me.

"Mr. Fenton may I speak with you for a moment outside?"

I smiled at her and got up to follow her out the door. Once we were in the hall, she hugged me and I stiffened.

She pulled away and looked at me apologetically. "I'm Sorry Da-"

I smiled. "You don't have to apologize. Though I was not expecting you to hug me, I'm not upset. Now what were you wanting to talk to me about?"

She smiled. "I wanted to offer you some extra credit. There is going to be a talent show next week and if you participate, then I will give you some extra credit. If you win, you will get even more."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "I'm already signed up for it. Mr.' Lancer is doing extra credit for it as well. Sam Tucker and I are all going to be in a band together."

She smiled at me. "Ok. I wish you luck."

I grinned as we walked back into class. History flew by and before I knew it, It was lunch time.

When I walked in the lunch room with Sam and Tucker, everyone was looking at me as we moved to our normal booth. Sam and Tucker sat down and I went to grab mine and Sam's lunches.

When I sat down tucker glared at me playfully. "Well thanks for getting _my _lunch man." I stared at him. "Dude, I'm with Sam. Not _you_!" He blinked twice and then we all burst out laughing.

I turned to Sam. "So how has your day been so far?" She smiled at me and said "Good. I'm glad we are getting extra credit in Mr. Lancer's class. Yours?" "It's been great. I'm getting even more extra credit from Mrs. J. because I'm competing in the talent show."

Tucker smiled at us and said "That's awesome guys. My days been pretty boring. Why don't we liven it up a little in here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Why don't we give them a preview of what they will see at the talent show?"

I looked at Sam and she shrugged and nodded. Then she smirked. "As long as we each do a song. And if we help each other that doesn't count as our song"

I nodded and stood up and everyone looked at us. Tucker pulled a microphone out of nowhere and said " Ok, we are gonna give yall a prview of our act at the talent show." He stepped back and I stepped forward.

"Oh one other thing Tuck forgot to mention, these are not the songs that we will sing at the talent show. I will be singing Supersonic by Family Force Five." I took a deep breath and began the song.

_Have you heard the new sensation?_

_Can I give you some good news?_

_Well, let me tell you what it's all about_

_'cause it's sure to make you move_

_You never really see it coming_

_'cause it hits you so so fast_

_And when you're getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna last_

_Let go of yourself_

_It'll be good for your health_

_Don't care who watches_

_You're gonna take it up a few notches_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Act like a fool 'cause you just don't care_

_You're feeling so platonic_

_Now your getting SUPERSONIC_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?_

_You got get SUPERSONIC!_

_Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!_

_It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!_

_Now you got that feeling_

_And it makes you want to fly_

_So have the faith to not play it safe_

_'cause you never know when you die_

_Just lift him up_

_'cause you can't get enough_

_You're life is so symphonic_

_'cause you chose to get SUPERSONIC_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?_

_Get, get, get SUPERSONIC_

_You got to get SUPERSONIC_

_Super, Supersonic-sonic_

_I know you like to party_

_I know you like to dance_

_When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna get the chance_

_You cannot stop the body rock_

_You cannot stop the funk_

_When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna keep it crunk_

When I was done I stepped away from the mic and Tucker stepped up to the mic.

"I'm gonna be singing Run it By Chris Brown"

_Okay_

_Check it, Check it, Check it out_

_It's Santana again_

_Stepping, Stepping, Stepping out_

_One of them Brand new big boy toys_

_I do big boy things_

_I make big boy noise cuz..._

_I know what girls want..._

_I know what they like_

_They wanna stay up , and party all night_

_so bring a friend_

_Let me talk to you_

_Tell you how it is_

_I was thinking when I saw that body gotta get shawty_

_Tell her what the young boy gonna do_

_Damn them chicks wit you gotta be your kin_

_Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit_

_So tell me what ya'll gonna do_

_I got friends, and you got friends_

_They hop out, and you hop in_

_I look fly, and they jocking_

_The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop_

_Is ya man on the floor?_

_If he ain't..._

_Let me know_

_Let me see if you can run it, run it_

_girl indeed I can run it, run it_

_You'll see_

_Girl I can set you off_

_Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down_

_I can definitely show you things_

_To have you saying I can't be 16_

_Once I get in you won't wanna go_

_(and I...)_

_I'll have yo girls wishing they were you_

_(and I...)_

_I know you heard about me, but guess what's going down if we leave_

_Girl you feel right_

_(Feel right)_

_Make me feel like..._

_(feel like...)_

_I wanna do a little something_

_(do a little something)_

_Ain't no thing let you do it for sure_

_Girl the way that your wearing them jeans is turning me on_

_I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me..._

_Make it drop honey..._

_Make it pop honey..._

_Whip, whop.._

_Tick, tock to the clock for me_

_don't stop doing that_

_and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doing that_

_Plus I heard if you can dance you can fuck_

_Well dance, time is up, let's go, let's go (yup)_

_we can get it in..._

_we can gets some friends_

_do it like the ying yang twins and start_

_[Whisperin']_

_wait 'til you see my..._

_wait 'til you see my..._

_let me fall back_

_You ain't ready for all that_

_have you sleep late_

_real late_

_yeah taking a long nap_

_you tell your friends..._

_to get wit my friends_

_switch and meet friends (switch)_

_we can do it all night long, and..._

_'til the clock hit morning ya dig_

_oh, oh, oh, ooh_

When Tucker was done, Sam stepped up to the mic. I love hearing her sing.

Sam said "I will be singing Missing by Evanecence."

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

After Sam finished it got really silent. Then everyone cheered and Mr. Lancer and Mrs. J were both walking toward us. They were both grinning. They knew we had this under control and that we were going to win. We talked to them for a few but then the lunch bell rang.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly and uneventfully. After our classes were over, we met up in the hall next to my locker and walked out of the school together.

We got home in next to no time, thanks to my ghost powers. We walked through the door of Fenton Works and were tackled by Dani.

Sam and I shared a look while Tucker looked confused. Dani got off of us and said "Sorry, I'm just really glad you guys are hereto to get on yo. I've been bored out of my mind today. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't let me out of the house or in the lab so I've stayed in Danny's room all day. I read comics for a little while but I got tired of doing that so I thought I would try to get on your laptop, but I couldn't figure out the password! What the heck is it anyway?" Dani was shaking and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I looked at her and I started to laugh. I can't believe she couldn't figure it out. Dani glared at me and I just shook my head. "It's Samantha Phantom" Dani blinked at me. Then she facepalmed and said "I'm an idiot. How did I not figure it out?" I shook my head. "You're not an idiot Dani."

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks Daddy."

I grinned and hugged her back. "Would you like to go out for ice cream tonight?"


	4. Family Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP!**

**Chapter 4: Family Time**

Danny's POV

I smiled at Dani as she nodded and grinned up at me.

"Ok, we will go out for ice cream and dinner around 6." She nodded again and walked into the kitchen. Mom, Dad and Jazz were all sitting at a table and they looked up when we walked in.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

"Surprisingly good. Sam Tucker and I were given the opportunity to get some extra credit if we participate in the talent show next week. I also got offered extra credit by my history teacher as well. This should really help all of our grades."

"That's great sweetie. So you guys are planning to go out to dinner tonight right?" Mom smiled at me.

"Yes. Sam, Danielle and I were going to go out to dinner as a family then go out for ice cream. We are leaving around 6. Is that ok with you guys?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"That's fine Danny-boy! We will just get pizza or maybe we will go out ourselves." He turned to Tucker and said "You are welcome to come if you like."

Tucker smiled at Dad "Actually I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come over to my house for dinner tonight. My mom's making her famous meatloaf."

Jazz spoke up. "That's a great idea Tucker! Mom, Dad, what do you guys think?"

Mom smiled at Tucker. "Sure Tucker as long as it's ok with your parents. That was really sweet of you to invite us. What time?"

Tucker nodded. "Mom already said it was fine for you guys to come over. She asked me to ask you guys. And we usually eat around 6:30. Let me go call mom and make sure that she has everything that she needs to make the meatloaf."

"Ok, and if there is anything that she needs I may have it here or we can pick up whatever she needs on the way."

Tucker shook his head no. "You don't need to do that. I'll be right back."

I smiled at Tucker and he winked at me. He knew what I was planning.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 4 right now so we had to get our homework done before we went out to eat. I turned to Sam "We need to try to get our homework done and practice for the talent show next week."

Sam smiled and nodded at me. Tucker was walking back in the kitchen and we told him what we were going to do.

After we had been working on homework for about an hour and a half when we decided to stop. Tucker went home and Sam, Dani and I got ready for our dinner date tonight.

I was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with a black tie and dress pants. Jazz was helping Dani get ready. When I was done getting ready, I went to go see how the girls were doing.

When I got to Jazz's room, I knocked on the door and Sam opened the door. I grinned when I saw what she was wearing. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a black dress that had glitter on it and it was strapless. She had decided to make her eyes look smoky. She had her hair up in a bun but it had pieces falling out of it. Dani came out next and she had on a dress just like Sam's but it was blue. She had on a little lipstick and some blush, but no eye liner or eye shadow. Her hair was curled and fell to her lower back. She also had a clip in her hair that has our DP symbol on it. She also has on the locket that I gave her.

We walked down the stairs and let mom take a few pictures of us before we let.

We decided to walk so that Sam and Dini's hair wouldn't get messed up. A few people and reporters walked up to us and asked us what we were doing and we told them that we were going out to eat. **(AN: I'm pretending that the town knows who Danielle is already)**

Sam and I had decided to take Dani out to a Japanese steak house. I was surprised when Sam suggested it, but she told me that they have some vegetarian food**. (AN: If they really don't I'm sorry. I think you can just order vegetables if you don't want any meat. Do they have Tofu?) **

When we got there, we were taken back to our table. Once we sat down, we ordered our drinks and food.

Dani was the first one to speak up. "So what's the special occasion?"

I smiled at her and said "Sam and I wanted to spend some time with you that's all. We wanted to take you out to a nice dinner."

Sam smiled at Dani and said "Jazz and I were also wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us this weekend? Just you me and Jazz. You can get some new clothes and other things within reason."

Dani grinned. "Thanks mom and dad! I would love to go shopping with you and Jazz."

Once we were done with our dinner, I paid and we headed out for ice cream.

When we got to the ice cream shop, Dani ran up to the counter and started looking at all of the flavors that they had.

Sam and walked over to the counter and I got strawberry with chocolate fudge, caramel, and sprinkles, Sam got mint chocolate chip with chocolate fudge and black licorice sprinkles and gummy bats. Dani got waffle cone ice cream with hot fudge, caramel, rainbow sprinkles, and chocolate chips.

Dani was loving her ice cream and she was really excited about the shopping trip this weekend.

I turned toward Sam and Dani and said "Are you guys ready to go? It's getting late."

Dani smiled at me and said "Sure Daddy. Thanks for the icecream by the way."

"You're welcome. Now let's head home."

We walked out of the ice cream shop and I turned toward Dani and Sam.

"Do you guys want to fly home?" Sam nodded and said "Only if Dani wants to."

Dani nodded and we transformed into our ghost forms. Dini's suit hadn't changed much, but mine had. I had on fingerless gloves, a stud in my ear, basically I had a more gothic look. **(AN: Any ideas? I will give you credit!)**

I picked up Sam and we flew toward Fenton Works, and when we got there, we landed on the roof and I told Dani to go inside.

"I want to talk to Sam in private for a minute. We will be in shortly."

"Ok Daddy."

Sam turned to me and started to speak, but I shook my head and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. We had to pull away so that we could breathe. Sam looked at me and said "What's up? You usually don't kiss me like that unless you are fixing to go into a big battle."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Samantha Marie Manson, I have loved you since the first day that I laid eyes on you. Will you marry me?" I opened the box I had in my hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with purple amethyst, blue sapphire, and an emerald.

Sam was staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

I went to get up, but before I could, I was talked to the ground by Sam. She hugged me and whispered in my ear "Yes Daniel James Fanton I will marry you"

I grinned at her and whispered in her ear "I love you"

She looked into my emerald eyes and whispered "I love you to"


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I won't do POV changes very often and I probably won't change POV's in the middle of a chapter. Don't forget about the poll! If no one votes then I can't do the talent show. Thoughts are in italics. There may be a few curse words in here nothing to bad sorry if it offends anyone.**

Sam's POV

_I can't believe it. Danny asked me to marry him! What do I say?!_

Danny went to get up but before he could, I tackled him to the ground. He grinned at me and I leaned over to whisper in his ear "Yes Daniel James Fenton, I will marry you."

He grinned at me and whispered "I love you"

I smiled at him and whispered "I love you to."

We got up off of the roof and Danny flew us down to the front door.

When we walked in the door, the first thing we saw was Tucker. He was bouncing up and down on his feet. When he spoke, I had to keep Danny from strangling Tucker.

Tucker said "So did you ask her yet? What did she say? Was she shocked?"

Danny was glaring at Tucker and I could tell he was mad. I could only think of one reason why he would be mad. My parents didn't know and neither did Danny's. I silently cursed and sighed.

When we actually were able to get past Tucker, we saw my parents and his parents staring at us.

I glared at Tucker and said "Way to go dumbass. Why would you say something like that?!"

Tucker winced and sighed "I'm sorry I thought you would have said something to them before you-"

Danny put up his hand and turned to our parents. "Let me explain. I talked to Tucker about this last week and I was going to talk to you guys, but I never got the chance. I asked Sam to marry me and she said yes."

When he finished talking, everyone was silent.

My mom was the first to act. She walked up to Danny and hugged him.

I saw Danny stiffen, but he relaxed when he realized that she wasn't mad.

He smiled at her and said "So you're not mad?"

She smiled at him and said "Well I'm not happy that you didn't ask us before you proposed, but I know you will take good care of our daughter. I can see it in your eyes how much you love her."

My mom turned to me and crossed her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her and she said "Well? Aren't you going to show us the ring?"

I smiled and walked up to the couch where everyone was sitting and held out my left hand.

Maddie took my hand in hers so that she could see the ring better. She looked up at Danny and said "How long have been saving up for this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "About two and a half years. I have a separate bank account that I put money in so that I don't spend it by accident."

His dad spoke up. "Have you been putting you allowance in there to?"

Danny smiled "Yea."

I smiled at Danny but frowned when I saw the look on his face. "Danny are you ok?"

He smiled at me and said "Yes I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" I prompted.

He sighed. "When do you want to have the wedding?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "Afraid you'll lose me?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, just want to figure out the details for the wedding."

I smiled "Ok, I want to have the wedding on the beach. I don't know about anything else yet."

He nodded. "OK, we can do that. We need to find a wedding planner as well."

I thought for a minute and said "We could ask Jazz if she wants to help?"

Jazz poked her head out of her room and said "Help you with what?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "How did you miss the whole conversation we just had then hear what we said about you?"

Jazz came down the stairs and said "Because I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation."

Danny raised an eyebrow at his sister "Ok, we wanted to know if you would help us plan our wedding?"

Jazz stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "Why did you not tell me about this?"

Danny smirked "Because you can't keep a secret."

Jazz glared at him. "I kept your secret about you being Danny Phantom so why would I not be able to keep this one?"

Danny snorted "Because me being Danny Phantom was a safety issue. This is not, and you would be to excited to keep it a secret."

Jazz huffed and Danny rolled his eyes.

I smiled and said "Well will you?"

Jazz blinked and said "Will I what?"

I could hear Danny trying not to laugh.

I ignored him and continued "Will you help us plan our wedding and me my maid of honor?"

**AN: Ohhhh….. I'm evil ;) what will Jazz's answer be? You'll have to wait to find out… Oh and don't forget about the poll! I'm also going to make a second poll for wedding songs. If there is a song you think I should add, PM me.**


	6. Dani's First Day Part 1

**Daughter? This Should Be Interesting…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Danny's POV

I looked at Jazz to see what her answer would be.

She was staring at us. Then she grinned at Sam and said "Of course I will!" She squealed and started talking really fast.

"So you want to have it on the beach? Ok do you want a train on your dress? What about a vial? And-"

I chuckled. "Jazz, calm down. You and Sam will have time to work all of this out later. Right now we need to get some sleep."

Mom spoke up "Danny's right, Jazz. You kids do need to go to sleep so you won't be late for school tomorrow."

Sam Tucker Jazz and I all groaned.

I noticed that Dani hadn't said anything throughout the entire conversation which was weird.

I turned to Dani and said "Are you ok?"

She glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask Sam to marry you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Same reason I didn't tell Jazz, You would've been way to hyper about it and you wouldn't have left me alone until I asked her."

Dani sighed "I guess but I still wish you had told me…"

I smiled and hugged her. "Sorry Danielle. I just didn't everyone anyone harping on me about it. I'll know how I can make it up to you though."

Dani's eyes brightened. "How?"

I smiled "How would you like to perform in the school talent show with us?"

Dani grinned then her face fell. "But only students can participate in it."

I grinned and handed her a piece of paper.

Dani squealed and tackled me to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome Danielle. Now get to bed, you don't want to be late for your first day."

Dani hugged me again "Ok Daddy."

Pamela and Jeremy stared at Sam and I.

Pamela spoke first. "What do you mean 'Daddy'?"

Dani gulped and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I shou-"

I shook my head. "No, Dani don't _ever _apologize for calling me 'Daddy'. I don't care what anyone thinks, you are my daughter."

Dani looked at me with tear filled eyes.

I frowned. "Dani, what's wrong?"

Dani blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I'm so happy to finally have a family."

"Danielle, you have always had a family here and you always will have one here no matter what."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome Dani."

Someone cleared their throat.

I looked at Pamela. "Danielle is my clone. Vlad wanted to have the 'perfect half ghost son' so he took my DNA and Sam's DNA and mixed it. This makes Danielle mine and Sam's daughter."

Pamela stared wide eyed at Danielle. "You poor girl! I never thought that he was _that _crazy."

Dani snorted "You don't know the half of it."

Mom raised an eyebrow "What do we not know?"

I looked at Dani and she nodded.

I walked over to the TV and turned it on while Dani went to go get my laptop. I could already feel my body starting to shake. Weather it was from anger, fear of losing Dani, or having to watch her basically die… It was probably a combination of all three. I didn't know which emotion was the strongest. The thought of losing Danielle… it killed me.

When Dani came back with my laptop, I plugged it into the TV's HDMI port**. (AN: For those who don't know, an HDMI cable is used to watch something on a bigger screen than the laptop screen. It has other uses to I think but I'm not sure…) **the laptop screen appeared on the TV screen. I started the video and tried to keep it together. Sam looked at my worriedly and Tucker put his hand on my sholder. Dani climbed in my lap and I hugged her to me.

The video started of as Dani being tied to the machine that was supposed to melt her in Vlad's lab.

Danny and Valerie faze through the ceiling and Valarie says something about Vlad masters.

Danny says "Hel-lo! Vlads right in front of you!"

Valarie snaps "Not him. Vlad Master, This is his mansion."

Valarie opens the closet that Vlad is in and he falls into her arms dramatically.

"As the good natured caring man that I am, don't let him do it!"

Valarie smirks "Hah! Told you he was a good dude!"

Dani screams "Help!" and Danny tries to break the ties but he can't with ecto-blasts.

Dani screams as she starts to melt.

Danny says "I can't break them Danielle. Feeling Brave?" **(AN: This is not exact..)**

Dani looks at him worriedly "A little weak in the knees actually, and I don't even have kness anymore!"

"Let's hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles heel."

Danny sprays her with the ecto dejecto as she is almost all the way melted.

Dani looks at him one last time and says "I think it's too late. Bye Danny thank for ugh…"

Danny screams "NO!" Then he gets down on his knees and says "No, Dani I ive failed you."

Dani pops back up out of the bucket of goo and says "Hey cuz, what's the trouble?"

Danny gasps and then grins as Dani cuts a flip and lands in the air.

"I'm me again!" Dani hugs Danny and they kick Vlad's butt.

When the video ended over, Dani is asleep in my lap and I have tears in my eyes. I have a tight grip on Dani.

I glare at the screen.

Mom looks at me and Danielle and hugs both of us.

I bite my lip to keep from crying.

I get up and carry Dani to my room and put her in the bed. I get in beside her and I hold her close to me.

I can hear someone coming up the steps and I look up to see Sam in the doorway.

"Danny, are you ok?" I shake my head no and she comes over to the bed. She sits down next to me and starts to rub my back to help me calm down. I put my head on her shoulder and cry. **(AN: I know Danny Isn't usually a Sap, but what happened to Dani upset him the first time he saw it. Seeing it another time is bad.)**

Sam got into bed and laid down beside me and Dani.

Sam and I held onto each other and we eventually fell asleep.

When I got up the next morning, I felt like I didn't get any sleep and I knew why.

Every time I had actually gotten to sleep, I had a nightmare about losing Dani, Sam or both of them. I even had one about losing everyone I cared about.

Today was defiantly going to be a rotten day.

I got out and tried not to wake Sam and Dani.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jazz looked up and frowned when she saw me. "Danny, are you ok?"

I glared at her and walked over to the table to sit down.

I sighed "Sorry Jazz. I don't mean to be rude. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"I see I'm not the only one."

I looked up to see Sam and Dani standing in the doorway.

Dani looked at both of us worriedly. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two apples. She held one out to me and gave Sam one.

"Eat" she commanded.

I stared at the apple. "I'm not hun-"

Dani glared at me and said "Eat the apple before I _make_ you eat it!"

I sighed and bit into the apple.

Dani nodded and looked at Sam to make sure she was eating her apple.

"Dani, are you going to eat something?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Yes. I was gonna get some cereal. Is that ok?"

Sam smiled at her and said "That's fine."

Sam turned to me. "What time are Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama supposed to get here?"

My eyes widened. "That's _today_?"

Sam sighed "Yes."

I sighed and said "Around 7."

Sam sighed "Well it's-" Sam was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

I got up and went to go open the door. Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama both stared at me when I opened the door.

I walked over to the couch and motioned for them to sit down.

"Danielle, come here please."

Dani walked in the living room and looked at Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama.

I smiled at Dani and said "This is Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama. Mr. Lancer teaches several different classes in the school."

Dani nodded. She stuck out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an I. I'm Danny's clone. I was created in a lab by Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plamious. He wanted Danny as his half ghost son so he tried to clone him. I was one of the clones he made. As for why I'm female? I have both Danny and Sam's DNA so I'm their daughter."

Mr. Lancer looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Fenton, I was not aware that you had a daughter."

I shrugged "There's a lot you still don't know. Maybe we will get to it someday, but not today."

Mr. Lancer smiled "Ok. I can respect that."

I nodded. "Thanks. Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama shook their heads no.

I motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. I looked at them as they were sitting down. "What do you guys want?"

Mr. Lancer spoke up. " , you don't have to make us anything. We were going to get something on the-"

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I repeated.

Mr. Lancer said "Scrambled eggs is fine with me, but you don't have to cook it."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I like to cook."

Principal Ishiama said "Do you have any bacon?"

I nodded. "Anything else?"

Dani spoke up. "Pancakes?"

I nodded again and started to cook the food.

While everyone was waited for me to finish cooking their breakfast, they talked about the recent events of the asteroid and how I had saved the world.

I felt something pulling on my shirt.

I looked down to see Dani standing next to me.

"Can I help you cook Daddy?" Dani asked.

I smiled and showed her how to mix the pancake batter. She smiled gratefully at me.

When we were done making breakfast, Dani helped me plate everything and we placed the plates of food on the table.

"Sam, I made vegan pancakes so you could have something to eat."

Sam smiled at me and kissed my cheek "Thanks Danny. You're sweet"

I heard the doorbell ring and went to go let Tucker in.

When we got back into the kitchen, Mom and Dad were sitting at the table and they both had a plate of food.

I turned to Mom, Dad and Tucker. "The pancakes are vegan."

Mom and Dad got a little of everything but Tucker got bacon and eggs. Jazz glared at him. "Tucker, at least try the pancakes. They're really good." Jazz smiled at me. "Thanks for making breakfast Danny."

"You're welcome."

Tucker grabbed one pancake and ate a bite of it. His eyes widened.

I smirked. "Good huh?"

He nodded and grabbed 3 more. I rolled my eyes. Typical Tucker.

I looked around the table at everyone and sighed. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dani walked over to me and said "What time does school start?"

I sighed "In 30 minuites. We need to go ahead and leave. Who wants a ride?"

Sam and Tucker put their plates in the sink and walked next to me.

"Jazz do you want a ride? I can duplicate if you want to." I said.

Jazz nodded.

Dani looked at Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama and said "Did you guys drive here?" Thet shook their heads no. "Do you want a ride to the school?"

Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiama looked at each other than shrugged. "Sure."

Dani grinned and grabbed their hands and made them intangible so they could fly through the roof.

I transformed ad made a duplicate. I grabbed Sam and Tuckers and I made my duplicate pick up Jazz.

We got to the school with 10 minutes to spare. We all headed to Mr. Lancer's class. Dani had a class with Sam Tucker or me in all of her classes.

I smiled at her as we sat down in our seats.

When class started Mr. Lancer got everyone's attention.

"Class we have a new student. Ms. Fenton please come up here and introduce yourself."

Dani got up and went to the front of the class and said "Hi I'm Danielle. But you can call me Dani with an I. I'm Danny and Sam's daughter so if any of you try to hurt me or make fun of me, you will have to face their wrath. And trust me, you do _not _want that." She came over to me and kissed my cheek and then she walked over to Sam and kissed her cheek. Then she walked to her seat and sat down in her seat.

**AN: Yay! My longest chapter yet J I hope you liked it. If anyone knows how I can put two polls up at once please let me know. Thanks! Please don't forget about my polls! REVIEW! **


End file.
